


Pastel purple walls

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Fluff, family au, stuipid married krisho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon and Yifan meeting their adopted son for the first time.





	Pastel purple walls

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday fic for one of my children on tumblr and bby i hope this is okay i tried my best!! i got a sweet idea but then time flew away and i feel like i did a bad job :((( i hope you'll enjoy it either way darling ! <3333 happy birthday !!! i hope you had a good day and it's still only 21pm so here it's still you bday !!

Junmyeon clutched onto Yifan’s hands as they sat in the small couch in the adoption center. The clock above the wooden door the woman had went through some minutes ago.

 

The younger of the two leaned into Yifan’s side, heart beating a mile a minute and with his head resting on his husbands chest he could hear the other was having the same reaction. Turning his head to look at Yifan he saw he was staring intently at the door as well.

 

“Hey.” Breaking the blonde out of his thoughts Yifan looked down to meet Junmyeon’s eyes. “Calm your heart down baby.” His hand reached up to soothe over the rapidly beating heart, rubbing over the loose t-shirt with a small smile. 

 

“I will once she gets back with our little bundle of joy.” Yifan said and took the brunette’s hand rubbing over his heart and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I think I’ve never been this nervous in my life.”

 

“Not even when you proposed to me?” He teased, leaning up to press a small kiss to his jaw before sitting back eyes shifting to the door for a second.

 

“I was nervous yes, but I was sure you’d say yes so it wasn’t as scarring when I went down on my knee.” He murmured, leaning in to press his nose and lips to the crown of Junmyeon’s head.

 

They had been married for a year now and for some time they had discussed adopting a child for months now. It had been talked about even before that, day dreaming about building a family was something that the two had been talking about since their first year anniversary.

But not being able to get biological children and trying to focus on the wedding they didn’t have time to adopt. Plus Yifan was trying to get promoted so he had been working hard, he’d gotten his spot in the office he wanted now and they felt like they next step was getting a kid. Everything was calm and they had money for another member of their family.

 

After that they looked for a adoption service they trusted and liked which ended up being the one they were seated in at the moment. When reaching out to the place and talking to another kind woman what they were looking for they agreed on wanting a baby and being parents from the start.

 

They were told that a young girl was planned to give birth to a boy in a month and a half. With a set up time to meet the mother the three met for dinner at the courtesy of Yifan. Her name was Ying and the story behind her pregnancy was a random hookup and the condom breaking. She didn’t feel right with doing an abortion but being only 19 and studying she wanted to focus on her education and going on a exchange year in Japan. She wasn’t ready for a baby.

 

Junmyeon promised her she could visit if she wanted to meet him some day in the future if she wanted. She was unsure but they would keep in contact. It felt good getting to know the person who’d grant them a child.

 

Suddenly the door opened and they both jerked to look at the door. Walking in was the woman holding a one month old baby in a white fleece romper. As she came to kneel down to hand the boy over to the two Junmyeon started to tear up.

 

Yifan and he had wanted to attend the birth but it was earlier than planned and the two weren’t home in Quebec as she was rushed to the hospital and the baby boy was in the hospital to make sure he was healthy for a few weeks. So this was the first time they saw their son.

 

The woman smiled gently as she let go once Junmyeon wrapped his arms securely around the small sleeping boy. “Hi baby.” Junmyeon felt happy tears roll down his cheeks as Yifan laughed softly next to him, touching the baby’s cheek with his hand and the size difference was significant. 

 

“So what are you planning on naming him?” The woman asked as she packed a plastic bag with the diaper brand and baby powder the boy had been using. She sat down and handed them a tissue box.

 

“Sehun. Sehun Wu.” Yifan said and took a few tissues, wiping his own tears before dabbing his husband’s tear stained cheeks. Junmyeon bit into his bottom lip and gently moved his fingers over the short black hair. Taking a deep breath through his nose the younger handed Yifan their little baby.

 

“What a beautiful name. Well, the papers are signed and I packed your bag so you’re ready to go whenever you feel like you can. Take it easy though and I’m happy to see you so happy.”

 

They both nodded and thanked her, deciding to stay a few minutes to be able to calm down a fraction. Yifan couldn’t believe he was holding their son in his arms. He was so small and he felt to warm in his strong arms. Such a fragile little thing. He could feel Junmyeon pressing against his side, reaching a hand over to gently touch his tuffs of hair and little nose.

 

He couldn’t believe they were parents. Their little Sehun was finally here and he could hold him, kiss his forehead and tuck him in at night. As more thoughts of all the things Junmyeon and he had been talking about to do with their kid he began tearing up again and he leaned down to press a kiss to Sehun’s forehead.

 

“Welcome home Sehun. We’ll take good care of you and we’re so happy to have you here. We’ve waited for some time.” In Yifan’s arms the boy squirmed and Junmyeon cooed at the boy. Junmyeon’s chest felt warm and it was like living in a dream being able to hold his child like this with his husband.

 

Within a few minutes they said their goodbyes to the people in the adoption center and with baby Sehun in a baby carrier out the door and towards their car to take them home. “I can’t believe we’re parents.” Junmyeon sighed as he secured Sehun in the back of the car and then slipped into the driver seat.

 

“Me neither, but darling here we are. Let’s get us all home and get some food in our stomachs and get little Sehun settled in. I hope he likes the colour purple.” Yifan grinned one of his stupidly handsome gummy smiles that Junmyeon had fallen in love with. They shared a loving gaze before Junmyeon started the car and drove towards their house.

 

When coming home Yifan took the baby carrier and went to open the door as Junmyeon parked and walked up to the door with him. Both were buzzing with energy and Sehun had been rather calm during the car ride.

 

“Do we show him his room?” Junmyeon asked as they kicked their shoes off and took of their jackets. “I think he’s waking up, our little baby Sehun.” The younger cooed and reached down to pick the baby up and he opened his eyes, blinking and making a small sound.

 

“Yeah, be careful on your way up.” He murmured and kissed his head before they walked up the stairs to where they had set up the baby room with light purple walls, a white crib and several shelves and tows even if he was too young to play with them.

 

However tucked under the small blanket in the crib was a small bunny with a heart as a nose and light brown fur that Yifan had picked out to be Sehun’s first stuffie. Junmyeon smiled and pulled back the boy to be met by his large sparkly eyes looking from him to the mobile hanging over the crib. “Hey, welcome home little Sehun, this is your room. When you get older you’ll get to do what you want with it but I hope that purple suits you for at least a few years.”

 

“We got you some clothes as well.” Yifan sing-songed and walked to a small bureau, pulling one of the departments out to take out a blonde jumpsuit with a hood forming small round ears and a sun on the left side of it’s chest. “You’re our baby bear.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled and set the boy down on the change board and stepped aside to let Yifan remove the white romper Sehun was wearing, the little boy whining at the loss of body warmth, squirming on the board and kicking with his legs. WIth a small whine the boy looked at Yifan as he changed the diaper as well before putting on the bear jumpsuit, pulling the hood up.

 

“I know it’s too early for you to pick up yet, but you can call me baba.” Yifan said as he picked the boy up, kissing his chubby cheek and the boy giggled, gripping onto his ear and tugging.

 

“He likes his baba.” The elder glanced at his husband, tearing up again as Sehun squealed and kicked with his little legs. Yifan sucked in a breath through his nose and blinked, his calloused thumb brushing over Junmyoen’s cheek. 

 

Junmyeon only smiled, taking a step closer and reaching up to rub the back of his husband's neck. “Yifan..we-we’re parents. We’re fathers to a beautiful little boy. I can’t believe it baby we actually made it, after so many years Yifan. I can’t believe it we’re actually parents!” 

 

Yifan moved to set Sehun down into the crib and coaxed his husband into his arms, caressing his back and black silky hair. “I know baby I know. Look at us building a family, we’re going to be the best damn parents ever. We’ll take him out to the park, playing with him in the swings and the sand pit.”

 

Swinging them back and forth the elder took his hand and began to slow dance with him. “We’ll dress up in ugly sweaters for christmas and he can wear an ugly romper or maybe a reindeer jumpsuit?”

 

“You’re already thinking about christmas apparel?” Junmyeon sniffed, rubbing his tearstained cheeks against the taller turtleneck with a hitched breath. “It’s so you. And I agree. We should take him out to meet my sister next week. I want to have him for ourselves for some time at first.”

 

“Mhm, you’ll have him for yourself for days being a stay at home dad. You’ll get enough time with him.”

 

“I know, I wish we both could be at home with us but someone has to pay for the house I guess. But I’ll make sure that you get to hold him every weekend and evening. Our little Sehun. I can’t wait until I can go with him to the park and watch him play with the other kids.”

 

Yifan laughed and wrapped his arms around the younger, lifting him up to do a small spin before pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s round lips, the both of them laughing. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Yifan whispered and suddenly Sehun began to cry in the crib, causing them both to break apart and Yifan cooed at the boy. “Don’t worry Sehun, we love you too.” He picked him up and rocked him in his arms.

 

“Maybe he’s hungry, we should warm up some formula.” The raven said and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards the door. With Junmyeon in tow they headed back downstairs with a wailing Sehun as the young man began heating up some on the stove.

 

“Hearing him cry makes it so much more real. Let’s just hope he lets us sleep even if it’s a little.” Chuckling Yifan sat down in a chair in the kitchen, rocking his upper body back and forth as he caressed Sehun’s back.

 

“Yeah, and once he’s the age where he stops whine I maybe want another child. I’ve always loved the thought of a big family, even if it’s harder for us to make that happen.”

 

“Let’s focus on this little thing here first though. He needs love and affection.” The blond jutted his bottom lip out and Junmyeon giggled at his husband’s pout before pouring the formula into a bottle then checking the warmth on his wrist.

 

When the temperature was right he handed the bottle over to Yifan. “You don’t want to feed him?” He knew how much the younger had wanted to bottle feed their baby when they got it so he was a little hesitant when he grabbed the clear bottle with small figures on.

 

“I’ll feed him everyday for years while you’re at work. You do it.” Junmyeon pulled a chair out and sat next to him, watching as the elder brought the bottle to Sehun’s lips who almost immediately stopped crying.

 

“You’ll be the best father.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When getting Sehun Junmyeon and Yifan had agreed on the younger staying home while Yifan worked. He pulled in the biggest load and Junmyeon was already only working from home as a food blogger with a good 40 000 readers or so every month. The ads and sponsorships boosted their economy enough. They felt comfortable with that more than taking it 50/50 even if Yifan was a little bitter about missing out much from his first year, but at least they had mornings, afternoons and weekends together.

 

Sehun was calmer than Junmyeon’s niece Yerim who was crying the whole time they were babysitters for his brother and girlfriend’s one year old girl. They had expected the same with Sehun, that he’d wake them up at 4am crying and screaming but he barely cried unless he was hungry, but then it was more of whining than actual crying. Which was a blessing with them both wanting to go to sleep at 10pm and getting up around 6am in the morning to have breakfast together before Yifan left to work. 

 

Junmyeon who spent most of his time either in the park or at home with Sehun at close proximity started reading a lot of parenting blogs for tips since they were still new to this and was soon engulfed in pretty baby blue and pink blogs and diy.

 

When preparing dinner with Yifan one night Junmyeon looked at the elder and hummed. “Should I start a parenting blog?” He asked as he flipped the fish in the pan and Yifan turned to him from where he was washing vegetables. 

 

“One like the ones you keep reading all the time? I mean if you want to sure, it’d be something fun to do during the day yeah? DO you have time with the food blog as well?” Junmyeon nodded and glanced over to Sehun who was sitting in his baby chair with one of his stuffies. 

 

“I’m not sure if I’d like sharing so many photos of Sehun online though, while he’s the cutest baby ever some people are weird and I rather not have someone...you know, being weird about my baby.”

 

“Mhm, indeed. But I’m sure it’s mostly moms who actually search up parenting blogs and tips in the largest scale. Plus you can just blog about what you do with Sehun without posting pictures of him directly.” Yifan assured his husband and wiped his hands off on his black apron before walking up to place his hands on his hips and lean down to press a kiss to his temple. “You’re a great dad and should share your days with Sehun, document it for the future. Plus I could read it while I’m on work to see what you’re up to.”

 

Junmyeon giggled and turned around, pulling the pan off the stove as he stood on his toes to kiss the blonde and hooking his fingers in the apron’s tie. “I guess I have nothing to say against that. It’d be fun to be able to go back and read later what we did and what he learned. But I’m still filling that baby book out.”

 

“Of course darling.” Yifan kissed him again before they went back to set the table and get the food on their tables and Sehun’s semi solid food in a plastic bowl with his spoon. They sat down and first focused on feeding the little boy before digging in themselves.

 

The next day Junmyeon set up a blog named househusband and made his first entry talking about their experience of adopting Sehun and how far they had come. Of course not much happened the first few weeks as he did one entry a day, talking about what he had done with Sehun and share pictures.

 

On weekends Yifan would plan a trip for them all and help taking pictures of Junmyeon holding Sehun or making picnic food. Those days the two savored, preferably not spending time apart as they got quality time.

 

And Yifan being adventurous, loving to experience new things he dragged his family out for several things, of course child friendly for their little one year old who kept sputtering words and trying to form something more than “muh” and “da”. 

 

It was in fact on a trip to the Textile Museum in the café where Sehun pointed at his cup of baby food and said “baba” with a whine to both men’s surprise as they stopped shoving the overpriced spaghetti in their mouths. Junmyeon swallowed and looked over to Yifan who was gaping, sauce in the corner of his lip and eyes twinkling with pride.

 

“He-he just..” Yifan murmured and Junmyeon smiled widely as the boy again babbled out the words “baba”, almost screeching as he tried to reach for his food. “He just called me baba.”

 

Junmyeon frowned. “He might as well have called me baba, we’re both his dad's.” He kicked his husband under the table who turned to him and pouted. 

 

“Come on baby, baba is mandarin! The moment he calls you appa or dad you can get it but this one’s mine.” He argued and reached for the baby food, taking the spoon and scooped some of the goo then guided it to a waiting Sehun who looked content with getting what he wanted.

 

“Unfair.” Was all Junmyeon whined as he continued eating his pasta, watching Yifan feed their child with the proudest grin on his face. His chest fluttered and felt hot when seeing his husband like this so maybe he could give this to him, just this once. Yifan did look dangerously handsome with that side grin and puffed out chest.

 

“You get to spend everyday with this little sunshine, I deserve some treats for my hard work too darling.” He mused when he set the can down, returning to his own food and sending Junmyeon a wink.

 

“Just because you’re wearing that button up and coat.” Junmyeon murmured with a mouthful of food, pointing with his fork at his attire.

 

Yifan grinned from ear to ear as he winked at his husband as he spun his fork into the pasta. “He’ll probably talk more and more. You’ll get your moment as well.” Junmyeon laughed and shook his head. “He’ll call you mom eventually-ow!”

 

The younger pouted and glared at the blonde after kicking Yifan in the shin under the table. “I’m not a girl stop it.” He whined and threw his head back, making his husband laugh.

 

“Okay okay, I know. I just love teasing you baby. I did fall for you when I was on that exchange year and I saw you crossdressing on that festival our school held to collect money. Your legs were the best pairs of legs I’ve seen.” Yifan made a growl in the back of his throat, watching the other’s cheeks flush.

 

“Oh my god don’t bring that up! It was all Minho’s idea and I just wanted the extra votes to get into the council!” Junmyeon whimpered and pressed his hands against his cheeks to cool them down. Apparently Sehun was liking the scene because he started giggling as well.


End file.
